


Mitsuketa

by almondmilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Just daisuga has smut. but it's brief), (it's just so they get caught), (it's on the showers ok), (just asanoya), (suga you kinky shit), But He Doesn't Care Since He's Super Gay And Gay-Friendly, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Smut, Takeda Ittetsu Catches Them All Doing Gay Stuff, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilkk/pseuds/almondmilkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Takeda Ittetsu walks in on the most inopportune, gay moments between his volleyball team's members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitsuketa

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is AsaNoya and DaiSuga, which came out too long! Next (and probably last) chapter I'll do KageHina and TsukkiYama. :3

 

"I can't believe it... I love you too, Asahi-san." Nishinoya's heart was pounding in his chest. It had been so, so long since he'd had a crush on Azumane... To now find he hadn't been the only one pining after the other. Asahi came closer to him, eyes staring deep into Noya's ones.

"Can I... Kiss you?" Asked Asahi flustered. He was blushing harder than Noya had ever seen him.

"Yes," He answered without hesitation.

And their lips brushed each other, worlds coming together, real universe forgotten and not real any longer, at least not for now. They couldn't feel the gym's outside wall in which they were leaning anymore. The only real thing now was the other's lips, kissingtheir ones.  _Heaven._

Of course they'd kissed people before. Noya'd stolen some kisses from cool people who flirted with him at discos, having drunk a bit too much and simply  _wanting_ to touch people. He'd never gotten too far, though. Whenever the other person asked him if he'd come with them to the bathrooms, Nishinoya would answer no, since he only wanted a  _little bit_ of fun. He didn't want to lose his virginity with some random dude, no. He was saving it for _the man who was now kissing him_. Asahi hadn't had sex before either. Some funny kisses now and then, with random people, yeah. But not more. Why not, having had the opportunity? Same as the Rolling Thunder guy! He was too trapped in Yuu to go too far with anyone else. Even if they weren't in a relationship, it felt like cheating. Both to Nishinoya and to his own feelings. If he was horny, he could always masturbate at night.

But this kiss was the definitive one. Oh god, it was so good. Not too deep, not too sexy, just the culmination of feelings hidden for too long. A kiss made out of love.

A tongue slipped into the kiss, and then the other one.  _Oh, holy fuck, this is what actually tongues are for-_

"Well, I've got to go to the school to get some papers. I'm returning in a few minutes."

And that was it. Takeda-sensei was walking out of the gym, and they were  _exactly beside the fucking exit door._

They quickly drifted apart, awkwardly standing still once Takeda looked at them. He seemed not to have noticed anything, though. But it was pretty obvious, actually: they were standing so close to each other, blushed as hell, and with those 'fucking shit why this shinjirarenai sjfalksjdfña' expressions put on their faces.

"Anything wrong, guys?" He asked with a curious face.

"N-uh-No! Nothing wrong!" Nishinoya faked a laugh. "Everything's alright, haha! We were just, uh, taking a little break."

Takeda looked them up and down. His expression seemed to change; to a knowing one. He smirked.

"Sure, guys." Asahi and Noya looked wide-eyed at him. Maybe he'd suspected it? What if he told the others? What if he made everyone know?! Oh god, what if he was against ga- "Do whatever you want, really. Just be sure to, when the moment comes, use protection. As a teacher who knows about biology I tell you you don't want infections or sexual diseases. Take the respective measures before you do anything involving body fluids other than saliva. I'm sure you'll be able to search it all on the internet, but if you need to ask someone anything at all about gay sex just come to me. As an experienced man I can and will help you if it's needed. Well, I must go." And just like that, he was gone.

The two boys were left speechless. Just after a few moments, Noya spoke.

"Asahi-san."

"What."

"What have I just heard."

"No idea, dude, no idea."

 

* * *

 

_Hard, hard, mmmmmm hard as he liked it._

If there was something the shameless Suga loved more than going crazy in Daichi's hands in his bed, it was going crazy in Daichi's hands in the gym's dressing rooms's showers. Suga found them hot no matter how he looked at them: All that white colour on walls and floor, wet and dirty, a place where boys went to get naked and look sexy while showering... And a public place, where depending on the moment there was no one but him and his boyfriend.

He hadn't ever actually got caught, but he  _loved_ the thought of it, with all of its possible consequences and with what people might see. He was somehow kind of an exhibitionist, apparently... But bro, as if he cared. He liked the idea of him and his boyfriend being gay and filthy. And he was able to actually _be_ so, so why not?

"Daaaaichiiiii~" He moaned, as the bigger man thrust hard at his ass. Overacting? Maybe. Looking _that_  wrecked -eyes rolled upwards, tongue out of his mouth, pure lust on all of his features- on purpose? Sure. But, he knew Daichi liked it, and he himself did, so?

He was facing the shower's wall, hands pressed to it, butt outstretched towards Daichi so it was easier to fit it  _all_ in. He brought one of his hands to his own dick, and jerked it off hard. He was so close,  _so close..._

And suddenly Daichi stopped the thrusting. 

"Hey, Daichi, what the fuck?" Suga turned around to face him. "C'mon, let me c-" But he let his sentence halfway when he realized Daichi's face was blank. Even more than blank, actually, terrified. "What's wrong, darling?"

And the captain raised a finger to point to something. Suga looked at it. Suga almost fainted.

Takeda Ittetsu was standing there with an unreadable expression over his face.

After a few seconds of shock, both lovers burst into lame explanations of why they were found like this, screaming and freaking out.

"OH MY GOD TAKEDA-SENSEI PLEASE DON'T TELL THIS TO ANYONE PLEASE PLEASE WE'RE JUST TWO HORNY TEENAGERS-"

"I PROMISE THIS WON'T HAPPEN ANY MORE BUT PLEASE SPARE US PLEASE PLEASE DON'T TELL ANY OF THIS TO ANY OTHER TEACHER WE WOULDN'T LIKE AT ALL TO GET GROUNDED OR DISCRIMINATED OVER-"

 "Hey, hey, guys! Keep calm!" At this, both boys stopped talking, to look at Takeda. He wasn't looking anymore at them, just covering his vision range with a hand and pointing his head somewhere else. A faint blush of embarrassment could be seen on his cheeks. "I want you to get dressed, and we'll talk a bit. I'll be waiting by the dressing room's door, okay?"

Both boys just nodded quickly with their heads, and in a hurry got out of the showers to go to where their clothes were. Takeda took himself a moment to look at the guys.

They were wet. They were dirty with each other's fluids. They were the most blushed and flustered a person could get. And also, they were trying to stuff themselves into their clothes while both having the most obvious boners ever. 

"H-hi, guys," Takeda hesitantly said. There was a babble from both of them that somehow made the function of a 'what?'. "You can end yourselves and then get cleaned, dry and dressed, if you'd please. I'll be waiting outside."

"E-End ourselves?! Like..."

"Y-Yeah... Uh, I'll be there."

Takeda went away. Suga and Daichi stared at each other; and hurried up to the shower to end something that had been left without an ending.

They got cleaned. Then they dried themselves up, got dressed and looked at each other. 

They now knew what they had to do. Face a destiny they'd forged for themselves.

Daichi decisively took Suga's hand. Suga entwined their fingers, and hand in hand went to see their sensei. More determinated than they thought they could look in such a situation. Their steps towards their sensei were somehow steady. They'd gained confidence with the fact Takeda hadn't said anything homophobe or mean to them, and they looked ready to face whatever their future would bring them.

If they were expelled for some days or weeks, it would only mean they'd have more time to calmly cuddle in one of their sofas, to do things together or to fuck alone at home, came to Suga's head. It didn't sound so bad, actually. They weren't in exam season anyway, so... But what would happen to the volleyball team? They needed them; what would the team do without their 'parents'? To regain trust, Suga squeezed Daichi's hand hoping he'd squeeze back. He did.

They arrived to Takeda. They looked at him to the eyes. Suga was the first one to speak:

"We are so sorry this has happened. We swear it won't ever happen again, and we hope you accept us and our romantical inclinations." And they bowed their heads. To this, Takeda talked back.

"Guys, guys. I'm not going to give punishment to this," he said, and the lovers raised their heads astounded, looking at him as if he came from Mars. "for I've also been a teenager and I... Know. I know how the male teenager sexual instinct works, whatever its preferentes. For any but for asexuals, that is."

Now it was Daichi who talked. "Do you mean," he looked at Suga, seeing his own astonishment in the grey-haired's eyes, and looked at Takeda again, "there's no penalization for this?!" He sounded almost as if he didn't believe it.

"Well," he repositioned his glasses with a finger. "No per se. Many, many other teachers would have reactioned horribly having they been shown this scene. You're lucky it was just me." Suga and Daichi smiled shyly, thankfully. "But guys," his pose now got more serious.

"Y-Yes?"

"I know it is 'kinky' to do it here. I understand why you like it, but I'd ask you to go make love wherever people can't find you so easily, just as one of your houses if your parents are okay with it. There's no problem with you guys having sex; you're well past the age of consent and mature enough to do it. But please," his eyes now were puppy-like, "Not in public places. That  _is_ punished. I won't give you any punishment nor tell anyone, but I'll ask you to act carefully. I wouldn't want you to end up with a temporal expulsion, and that's what is more probable would have happened was it not me who saw the scene."

Along with the emotions accumulated into them, tears began to come to Suga and Daichi's eyes. 

"Thank you so much!" They almost shouted.

"You're welcome.  _But,_ " He stiffened, causing the boyfriends to also do. The hold of their hands (still clasped) got tighter.

"Y-Yes?" Asked Daichi.

"You weren't using protection. Guys, guys. Do you know just how tough things could get for you if you caught any sexually transmited diseases?! I guess this isn't your first time having sex, right?"

"No, it isn't."

"And you didn't use condom any of the other times, no?"

"No, we didn't... We never really thought of diseases in the first place. We knew they were there, but we just ignored that fact. Just with thinking none of us would get pregnant we were alright, so..." Suga, who was talking, lowered his eyes to the floor. "That was very irresponsible of us. Sorry." Takeda sighed.

"From now on, It'd be better if you started using. I know it feels better without condom, I know it's embarassing to go to a pharmacy and ask for them. But things could get really serious."

"Yes! We'll go buy some then!"

"And," he looked at their eyes. " _please_ tell me you've at least lubricated whoever's anus is going to get penetrated."

"O-Of course we've done that! It would have been impossible if we hadn't!" answered Daichi flustered.

"No, not impossible," Takeda's eyes went half-blank as he talked. "but surely not easy. And painful." He made a grimace. "Uh, just don't believe it when a condom box says they come lubricated. And," he looked up again, life returning to his eyes. " _don't_ do it without preparing the hole before. Just... No. It may seem funny after a time. But don't."

Daichi and Suga didn't really know what to say. How did their teacher know so much and sound so experienced, anyway?

"Um, excuse me, Takeda-sensei, but why do you know so much about it?" Asked Suga unthinkingly. Daichi half-kicked his shin. 

"Ehhh... Well, that's none of your business, actually." he said as he looked to the left with an awkward smile. "I just..." he got more blushed. "Mah, whatever, haha." he brought a hand to the back of his neck. "I'll tell you something more."

"What is it?"

"You're kind of done with hiding from everyone, right?"

"Well..." Suga looked at Daichi with a concerned face, earning the same one from him. "Yeah. Kind of. We've been together for a while now, and we know the team plays a game where they bet to when are we going to start dating."

"If they knew..." continued Daichi with a silly smile.

"You could come out to them! I'm pretty sure they'd accept you! They're all very friendly and non-discriminative, and I think it would be good for you." and with a low quick voice, almost a whisper, he added: "Also, don't think you're the only queers of the team."

At first they looked like they hadn't heard well. But they had.

"What do you mean?" asked Suga. "Do you mean you? Or any of the others? Or both?" he knew he shouldn't be interrogating their teacher like that, but his curiosity was killing him.

"Emmm... Both. BUT, forget about me! I'm talking about the other guys. But I maybe shouldn't be saying this."

"Oh, really? How do you know?" Daichi said unthinkingly.

"Umm... I'm not in place to tell you this. But really," he smiled at them. "They'd receive you well."

Suga and Daichi looked at each other, asking with their eyes what they now weren't saying out loud. The answer was pretty clear.

"Daichi... What if, then, we did? I don't think there would be a problem. Besides, they respect us and wouldn't say a single ugly word to us since you may get... angry."

"Yeah, that's true..." He squeezed Suga's hand and smiled to him. The smile came back from the other. "Would you want it that way?"

"Yes!" he answered energetically. "I'm tired of not being able to touch you... Honestly I'd like to get to touch you much more there..."

"Same, dude." Daichi said before placing a quick kiss to the side of his boyfriend's mouth. Suga pressed his body to Daichi's, snuggling with him and placing his head on the space between his neck and his shoulder.

"And you look so sexy there, honestly..." He whispered to his ear. Daichi got a bit red.

"No way!" He turned to face Suga. "Believe me, you look  _way_ sexier. I'm sure. You look so... Sugary,"

"Awww, Daichi, that was like the thousandth time you've made a pun like that...!" He exclaimed laughingly. They looked at each other, smiled, and shared a kiss.

Meanwhile, Takeda was watching amusingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope this hasn't actually come out as boring as I think it has. 
> 
> So yeah, next chapter KageHina and TsukkiYama... Maybe.


End file.
